É só uma ligação para
by Teky Cullen
Summary: Naruto vai ligar pra toda a vila a procura de um telefone... Um final ridículo para uma fic ridicula.[OneShot][Casais: SasuSaku GaaIno NaruHina NejiTen etc...]


O Naruto, pra variar, ta aprontando com a galera. Ele vai acordar um bando de gente, não por que ele quer, mas porque ele não acha o telefone! Bem... Vou deixar vocês lerem.

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence... Já o telefone dele...

**É só uma ligação para...**

Naruto está em outro fuso horário. Onde ele está são seis horas da tarde, e acabou de completar uma missão. Ele resolve ligar para Tsunade para comunicar.

Naruto: -disca os números- Alô Tsunade?

Sasuke: ¬¬ São 11 horas Naruto...

Naruto: Desculpa Tsunade...

Sasuke: É O SASUKE SEU IDIOTA!

Naruto: Ah... Foi mal. Desculpa ter ligado pra sua casa.

Sasuke: Bem... Não é exatamente... -grita- Ah!

Naruto: Sasuke?

Sakura: -raiva- Você estragou a minha noite baka... DESLIGA!

Naruto: T-tá bom... -desliga-

Naruto pegou a agenda que, pra variar, tinha só número e não nomes.

Naruto: Uni duni te... O número escolhido foi... Você! -disca número-

Hinata: Oi...

Naruto: Tsunade?

Hinata: Hinata... Naruto-kun? Quem bom te ouvir.

Naruto: Sabe o telefone da Tsunade?

Hinata: Sei é...

Naruto???

Neji: Você fica longe meses e liga pra minha prima baka? Agora eu tenho que voltar pro meu quarto, desliga ¬¬

Naruto: -desliga-

Ele olhou para a agenda de novo pra procurar mais um número e acabou escolhendo um meio borrado.

Naruto: Tsunade?

Gaara: Não, Gaara.

Naruto: Você não mora na vila da areia?

Gaara: To na casa da Ino.

Naruto: o.O

Ino: -toma telefone de Gaara- Naruto eu te mato quando você chegar aqui! Seu...

Naruto: -desliga pra não ser xingado-

Ele olhou mais uma vez na agenda. Passou umas páginas e parou em uma qualquer.

Naruto: Tsunade? Diz que é a Tsunade por favor!

Tenten: Foi mal, Tenten.

Naruto: Ah ta.

Tenten: O que você quer?

Naruto: -ouve a voz de Neji do outro lado da linha- Não morrer, tchau! -desliga-

Ele sentou na cadeira e começou a passar as páginas novamente. Ele parou em um circulado

Naruto: Deve ser esse. -liga-

Konohamaru: Alô?

Naruto: Konohamaru? É o Naruto!

Konohamaru: Naruto! Quem bom te ouvir! Faz muito tempo.

Naruto: Sim... Você ta com 10 né? Eu vi uma boneca que você ia adorar...

Konohamaru: Eu tenho 16 baka ¬¬

Naruto: Ah... Mas quanto à boneca... Você quer?

Konohamaru: Não. ¬¬ Mas pode trazer, a Moegi vai adorar... Ela deve estar me esperando no quarto... Liga mais tarde baka? Digo... Naruto.

Naruto: Claro! -desliga- "Eu hein, todo mundo tirou a noite pra dormir com quem gosta?"

Ele deitou na cama e procurou mais um telefone.

Naruto: -aponta mais um- Esse...-liga-

Voz: Você Ligou para o Sasuke, o todo poderoso, Uchiha. Por favor, deixe seu recado medíocre após o sinal, a não ser o Naruto, se for ele pode deixar o recado e esperar a morte.

Naruto: -engole seco- Gulp... Olha Sasuke... Não me mata... Liga-me depois ta? Não me mata... Eu quero o telefone da Tsunade... Não me mata... E por favor, não me mata! -desliga-

Ele parou em um número quase totalmente apagado. Passou e achou um cheio de rabiscos.

Naruto: Por favor, que seja esse... -liga-

Orochimaru: Alô?

Naruto: Tsunade?

Orochimaru: Tio Orochi.

Naruto: o.o Porque você está em Konoha? E porque eu tenho o número da sua casa?

Orochimaru: Esse é o meu celular baka ¬¬

Naruto: E porque eu tenho o seu celular? ¬¬

Orochimaru: Porque eu tenho a figurinha que falta pra você completar a coleção dos1000 melhores ninjas.

Naruto: É a minha não é?

Orochimaru: Não ¬¬ A Sua é a mais comum. É a do Sasuke...

Naruto: Bua... Magoou.

Orochimaru: Aff ¬¬ - desliga-

Naruto: Pêra! O telefone da Tsunade! Aff...

Ele olhou de novo na agenda e achou mais um número. Bem, não custava tentar.

Naruto: Deixe-me adivinhar... Kakashi?

Shikamaru: Não, o Shika.

Naruto: Oi Shika...

Silencio.

Naruto: Tem o telefone da Tsunade?

Shika: Não.

Naruto: Ah ta...

Shika: Porque você não se tele...

A ligação caiu.

Naruto: -chorado- Ninguém merece!

Ele olhou para a agenda e pegou o mais velho de todos.

Naruto: -liga- ...

Kakashi: -tira o telefone do gancho- Só um minutinho garotas... -atende- Kakashi, quem fala?

Naruto: Sensei!

Kakashi: O que você quer?

Naruto: O telefone da Tsunade.

Kakashi: Bem... Eu não faço idéia. Vou procurar.

Uma hora depois...

Naruto: Kakashi! A conta do meu telefone!

Kakashi: Desculpa, perdi um pouco de tempo na cama u.u

Naruto: ¬¬

Kakashi: Eu não tenho, foi mal.

Naruto: -desliga- Eu tenho muito o que fazer pra perder tempo com o Kakashi.

Ele olhou para o número mais apagado de todos.

Tsunade: Oi, quem fala?

Naruto: Tsunade!

Tsunade: Não, eu sou a Tsunade, quem é você?

Naruto: Ah... É o Naruto.

Tsunade: Terminou a missão?

Naruto: Sim.

Tsunade: Ótimo, agora se tele transporte para cá.

Naruto: Ok.

Tsunade: E a propósito... Não precisava ter ligado ¬¬ -desliga-

Naruto: O.O

Ele desligou e se tele transportou para Konoha. A rua estava vazia, exeto por uma pessoa que estava em frente à casa de Naruto.

Naruto: Oi...

Pessoa: Senti sua falta.

Naruto: Eu também.

Pessoa: Ser jounin não é fácil né?

Naruto: Nem me diga amor.

Pessoa: Quem entrar Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Claro Hinata-chan

**N/A: **Final idiota né? Leiam a minha outra fic, Naruto Project! Só pra constar, tem uma fanfic que eu vou lançar que, pra quem gosta de romance, vai ser o paraíso. Bem... Até mais!


End file.
